The Encounter
by LysCat
Summary: Eric finds himself unable to stop thinking about Tris. This is a one-shot and AU in the way that there was no war. It's rated M for mature matters and language.


Title: The Encounter  
Author: Alysia  
Category: AU in the way there was no war.  
Summary: Eric finds himself unable to stop thinking about Tris.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to The Divergent Series.  
Author's Note: This is a smut story, so you have been warned. Also, I had wikipedia'd Jai Courtney and whomever was responsible for crediting his role in Divergent, credited him as 'Eric Coulter.' So I'm going to go ahead and go with that from here on out unless I hear or read otherwise. Any parts written in italics are meant to be flashbacks.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Eric Coulter asked, as he approached the three laughing women.

"Christina was sharing stories about some of her more…awkward encounters," Lauren answered, still giggling over the girl's antics.

Tris Prior tilted her head and studied her most recent companion. "I bet you've had a few of those…awkward encounters," she said in an innocent voice. It was no secret that Eric preferred one night stands as opposed to relationships. In the two years since she'd joined Dauntless, she'd never seen him with the same woman twice.

"As opposed to you, where I assumed you've had none?" He asked, arching a single eyebrow.

He did have a point, Tris grudgingly agreed. Defecting from Abengation to Dauntless had been a culture shock for her, but more than that, her former faction was the complete antithesis when it came to beliefs. And though she didn't judge others for their ability to embrace and conform to Dauntless, she hadn't fully embraced it.

She didn't drink, she hadn't gone crazy and pierced various parts of her body. Her first tattoo was her only tattoo. She was grateful not to be stuck wearing the unflattering dresses that were given in Abnegation, and she loved being able to wear her hair the way she wanted to; she looked relatively 'tame' compared to some members.

And though she knew she wasn't unappealing to the opposite sex, other than Four, no one had claimed an interest in her. Not that she was sure she would have even accepted them. Perhaps the reason why she and Four had migrated to one another was because he held the same beliefs as her, and it had worked, for a while. Tobias Eaton had been her first venture into an 'adult' romance, and she couldn't have asked for a better partner at the time. He'd introduced her to so much, and though their relationship didn't last, she'd always be thankful for the time they spent together.

"You wound me with your harshness," she replied, bringing a hand up to her heart and pushing at it.

Eric's mouth twisted in a smirk as he claimed a seat across from her. He easily joined the conversation, supporting his own antics.

Tris shook her head, at them. Christina, though settled down in a relationship with Will for the second time around, had an endless supply of stories. Lauren even had a few to share. And as she listened to her friends and Eric share talk, she realized that was one experience that she didn't mind not having. When her companions excused themselves from the dinner table, she turned back to her food, content to ignore Eric.

"Is that how you're going to be?" He asked, not bothering to let his gaze wander from her.

"How should I be?" Tris asked quietly. It didn't matter how much time had passed since initiation, she didn't think she'd ever find herself on 'friendly' terms with the young leader. He'd always made her feel more uncomfortable than anything.

His gaze narrowed on her, as if studying her. When she finally met his eyes, his mouth quirked upwards.

She froze momentarily. "Why are you smiling at me?" Her question appeared to amuse him, which was reflected on his face when it widened. "Seriously, why?"

"Now," he stressed the word, "I'm doing it because it unnerves you."

She expelled a breath, and pushed her tray away before getting up from the table. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Eric."

"I'm certainly going to try," he purred, watching her walk away from him.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Tris asked, opening her door.

"You say that as if you aren't happy to see me, darling," Eric replied, stepping past her. "Something sure smells good."

She arched a single eyebrow at him. Darling? Really, he was going there? Leaning out into the hallway, she checked to see if anyone was in the vicinity. Satisfied that no one had seen him, she closed the door quickly.

"You act as if you are ashamed of me, Tris."

She offered him a small smile and a casual shrug of her shoulders before she spun back around and returned to cooking dinner. "Wasn't it you that said it was a onetime occurrence that would never happen again as you warned me not have fantastical ideals about you?"

He nodded once and smiled. "Yes, I said that; and I suppose I meant it…at the time." Approaching her from behind, Eric pushed her hair to the side before latching his mouth to her neck.

Her heart began to hammer against her chest cavity and she expelled a deep breath as she tried to keep calm. His mouth opened and he began to lick and suck her skin.

He felt her momentarily stiffen against him, and clear her throat. He noticed that she didn't pull away from his mouth and he smiled against her neck. Not breaking his actions, his hands traveled down her arms and settled over her own. In reaction to his movements, she dropped the knife she was using to cut the vegetables and linked their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" Tris asked in a breathless voice.

"I'm attempting to seduce you," he whispered against her skin.

Why? Why was he doing this? He'd told her not to get attached to him and that she shouldn't expect candles and flowers; that he didn't do romance. So she'd done exactly what he said. She took him for as long as he was willing to share himself, one night. It was the first time that she'd ever done it, had casual sex. Turning her head, thus ending his actions, she frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because I want you," he declared, his eyes darkened as he claimed her mouth. Disconnecting his right hand from her left, he raised it to her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

She couldn't help but return the kiss, marveling at the way he could affect her. He was so passionate and his kisses always left her breathless. With Four, their kisses had always been tentative and sweet, but she burned for Eric.

He marveled at the way she responded to him. "Can I have you, Tris?" He breathed when oxygen became an issue.

Turning in his embrace, she immediately realized the mistake. Raising a hand, she pushed him back a step, but her hand remained on his person. "Why are you doing this?" She asked in a quiet voice. "You can't do this. You can't kiss me like that…ask me that." Didn't he realize how difficult it was for her last time? The following morning, her body had hurt in the most delicious of ways, but reality came crashing down when she woke up alone in bed.

"I know. I have no right to ask such a thing," he whispered.

It had been three weeks since their last encounter. He threw himself back into his usual morning ritual. He had his morning workout, a shower, breakfast and then he'd go to his office. He hadn't seen her at all the next day or the one that followed that. But when he did see her for the first time across the dining hall, he was struck by her. She hadn't even known he was there, or if she had, she'd completely ignored him. And he'd been unable to look away from her. And since then, every time he saw her, he was enamored.

"I'm not into the casual sex thing. As much as I enjoyed it…the next morning was…" She shook her head. "What happens tomorrow morning, Eric? Where will you be?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Eric responded after a beat. "I can't get you out of my mind. I've been with scores of women and I never…" He'd never thought on them again. "But I find myself watching for you, hoping to just catch a glimpse of you…" Lifting her hand from his chest, he cradled it between both of his own. "I still maintain that I'm not relationship material and I can't tell you what this means; but I will be where you want me to be tomorrow morning."

She opened her mouth to tell him that he wasn't as bad as the relationship bit as he thought he was, but Tris figured it would unnerve him. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "I think you're better than you think you are," she told him then.

Stepping away from her, Eric turned off the oven before leading Tris towards the direction of her bedroom.

"Wait," she denied, pulling him to a stop. "I wasn't exactly expecting company tonight." When he responded with a flat look, she rolled her eyes. "I wear pants every day, and since I wasn't anticipating…you, my legs aren't shaved."

He chuckled. "I thought you were changing your mind," he confessed. "The possibility that your legs are prickly doesn't bother me."

There was no possibility, she hadn't shaved her legs in a week. "Well, it bothers me." She pulled away from him. "Just give me ten minutes."

* * *

The first thing that she'd done was wash her body before she began shaving her legs. She knew she wasn't dirty, but Tris figured it was better to be safe than sorry. She was just about to turn the water off when she shower stall door opened.

"What are you doing?" She asked, staring at Eric's naked form.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I'd join you," Eric replied easily. He stepped into the shower, sliding the door closed behind him. Slipping under the water, he washed out his hair.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Tris watched the water cascade down his body, his very fit and hard body. Eric had always been so…put together. Even during their first night together. His hair was always so hard because of whatever styling products he used. It hadn't moved a bit during their activities. She watched him reach for her shampoo and scrub his scalp and hair.

"I like the way you watch me," he admitted, leaning back into the water and letting it cleanse his hair of the shampoo.

She licked her lips. "I like the way you look," Tris responded through a burst of courage. It was so unlike something that she would normally say.

"I'm glad you approve," he murmured. Without turning from her, he pushed the water nozzle to spray higher. "Have you ever had sex in a shower?"

She shook her head in negative. When she and Four were together, they were always in a bed, and things were always done in the missionary position. She had been interested in trying more, different places and positions, but their relationship ended before she could broach the subject.

White hot pleasure coursed through him at the thought that he'd get to experience a first to her. He couldn't explain it, and he refused to ponder on it at that moment. Settling his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer to him. "Have you had that new serum?"

The new serum, an option to all female Dauntless members that was created to keep them from getting pregnant for one year. It was only recently introduced to the general public, but Erudite had spent the last eight months perfecting it. She wasn't into casual sex, though her one time with Eric convinced her that it was better to be safe than sorry. She hadn't planned on sleeping with him the first time, but it had happened. Who was to say that it wouldn't happen again, that he wouldn't be her last partner?

"I did."

"Good girl," he replied, leaning in capturing her mouth in a kiss. Their first night together, he'd gone through three condoms before she fell asleep for the night. And as much as he'd enjoyed the experience, he'd wanted to sheath himself inside of her without any barriers. His hands traveled down her hips before he cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up.

Tris automatically wrapped her legs around him and hissed when her back gently fell against the cool shower wall. Her hands moved to his hair, running her fingers through it for the first time.

"I have you naked, against a shower wall, and you're playing with my hair?" He asked, smirking at her.

"I like the way it feels," she replied shaking her head at herself. She could only imagine what he thought of her, given the position she found herself in.

"Well, I like the way your pussy feels around my cock," he purred in her ear, pulling the lobe in his mouth and suckling on it. He was rewarded with a breathy moan. Easing a hand in between their bodies, he reached for his throbbing member and ran it against the length of her slit. He'd barely push the head of his cock inside her before pulling it back out. Resting his forehead against hers, he repeated the action two more times. "Fuck, you're already so wet for me…"

"Don't tease me, Eric," she moaned, throwing her head back.

"You want my cock inside you, Tris?"

She nodded in a jerky manner.

He eased himself inside her again; however, instead of pulling out as he had the previous times, he continued to push inside her. He watched her eyes close as her head fell backwards. "No, Tris. I want to see your eyes when I enter you for the first time without any barriers."

As if the knowledge that he was unsheathed wasn't enough, his husky words left butterflies in her stomach. She opened her brown eyes and met his gaze unflinchingly. His gray-blue eyes dilated as he continued to work himself inside her. Honestly, it was one of the most intensely erotic moments of her young life. Her stomach continued to clench.

Eric ground his teeth together. Fuck, she felt so good around his cock! He honestly didn't know how he was going to last. Whatever experience she had before him couldn't have been much, she was so responsive to him, so wet. So tight! She fit him like a second glove, almost as if she was made for him. The thought crept up, unbidden, but it sent a shit ton of lust straight to his buried cock.

When he was buried to the hilt, Tris' eyes rolled shut.

Giving himself a moment to calm down and her a chance to get used to him, he leaned his head against her collar bone. "You feel so good around me, Tris," he confessed, kissing her tattoo. "Fucking amazing."

Rolling her hips against him, she urged him to go on.

Eric complied to her unspoken demand. Pulling out, he surged back in.

Tris whimpered in response. Again, he pulled out before thrusting back in with slightly more intensity. That time, it was a moan or a gasp, she wasn't even sure. All she knew was that it had been far too long since he'd last been inside her.

Eric, taking advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue inside. She eagerly responded to his him, caressing his tongue with her own. He pulled out before plunging back in. He set a near brutal pace, his strokes long and deep. She tore her mouth from his as she began moaning and mewling in pleasure, her small body taking everything he was giving to her.

He wasn't going to last long, he knew that. He'd gotten himself so worked up and she felt too damn good around him. He felt the familiar tingle up his spine, signaling his impending release, and he promised himself that the next time they were intimate, he'd last longer…much longer. "I'm sorry, Tris," he grunted. "You just feel too damn good."

What was he apologizing for?

Shaking his head, Eric captured her lips once again. He swallowed her cries of pleasure as her body coaxed his into sweet oblivion. His body shuddered and he tore his mouth away from hers as he continued to thrust into her tight heat. When his orgasm ripped through him, he thrust into her one last time; his seed shooting deep inside her. Tris wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him against her as he continued to tremble.

Once spent, he nearly fell into her body as he tried to calm himself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he panted. "I've never not gotten my partner off."

"Don't worry, you have the rest of the night to rectify that," Tris said.

He chuckled and captured her mouth in a quick kiss before detangling himself from her.

* * *

Tris had certainly been correct in her words. And rectify, he had.

He exited the shower before her and had already restarted dinner as she dressed and dried her hair. After dinner, Tris did the dishes as Eric cleaned off the table. And once he was satisfied with the cleanliness, he bent her over it and took her as hard as he could.

" _Tris, if you don't stop making so much noise, I'm going to have to cover your mouth," he warned. She'd been the one checking outside the hall to see if he had been noticed going into her apartment._

 _She was near sobbing by this point. "I…can't help it. You feel so good. You could…always…mmm…stop hitting me…so hard…"_

 _He pulled her hair, forcing her head back. "Fuck no, I'm not going to stop." Using his other hand, he covered her mouth with it, never once stopping his momentum._

 _She cried into his hand, and when her walls clamped around him and began milking his cock, he followed her to the precipice. Three deep strokes later, he was balls deep inside her, giving her everything he could._

And then they'd made their way to her bedroom. This time, it was much less brutal, but just as intense. Slow and deep strokes, and she'd done her best to gyrate her hips against him. And when she orgasmed, she came so much, he could only liken it similar to a water fountain. It was the first time he'd ever seen anything, let alone been responsible for such and he was determined to have a repeat.

" _Fuck, who knew you were such a nympho?" Eric breathed, rolling onto his back._

 _Tris easily rolled into him. Leaning on her elbow, and resting her head on her hand, she peered down at him. "Only for you."_

 _He wasn't sure if her words were serious or if she was just telling him what she thought he wanted to hear, but her words sent a shot of lust through his body. He liked the way she made that sound, as if there were many more nights to follow. Bringing a hand to her cheek, he pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips in a long and deep, lazy kiss._

Hours later, he found himself awakening. His body was blissfully content. He cast a glance over at Tris' bedside clock. Why the fuck was he awake at 4:30? He turned his attention on the woman cuddled against his side. She'd asked him where he would be in the morning, and he meant it when he said he'd be wherever she wanted him to be.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was very aware that something had changed in the last three weeks. Tris was far more than just a casual fuck. Something about her had called to him and he'd been unable to dismiss it. She'd totally blown him away that night and he knew he was addicted.

He didn't know what it meant, and it was far too early for him to be having such serious thoughts. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and forced himself all thoughts away and fell back asleep. And in his blurriness, he hadn't realized that 4:30 was the time that he usually woke up whenever he stayed over with a woman, just so he could avoid seeing them the morning after.

The End


End file.
